


Human Shield

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Lives, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Day 4 of Whumptober: Human Shield. Remus protects Roman.





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and probably makes little to no sense, but eh, I'm posting it anyway because I want to.

Roman had been sword-fighting some rogue NPC's in the Imagination, but had severely underestimated their numbers, and he didn't have the time or the concentration to remove any of them. One of the NPC's had a crossbow, and fired it. Roman braced himself for the pain that never came. The squelch of an arrow hitting flesh occurred, but when Roman opened his eyes, Remus was standing in front of him, arrow protruding from his chest. Tears formed in Roman's eyes. "Why?" he rasped.

"You always were the better of us," Remus said, life slipping away quickly. "Couldn't...let you...die."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
